Grievous in the Empire
by AnimeAndDinosaurs
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if General Grievous had survived the fight with Obi-Wan and starred in the originals? Well, you’re about to find out. Join Grievous and Luke as they journey around the Galaxy through the Empire. Will they both survive? How will Vader react when an old nemisis rises from the grave? How about Obi-Wan? Let’s find out.
1. Prolouge

After the war was over, scavengers swarmed over every single battle site. Droid parts, clone blasters, sometimes even a lightsaber or two, everything that could be taken was. Sold to the highest bidder, those who could collect the most scraps quickly became richer than their wildest dreams.

But there was one rare treasure that no one dared to sell.

It was found on the outskirts on Utapau. A large skeletal looking frame, yet undeniably made from durasteel. The organs that once made it more than just a droid were gone, burned up by blaster fire. First discovered by some local scavengers, they quickly became paranoid as to it's presence aboard their ship. Declaring it as a gift, they handed it off to whoever would take it. And so the cycle began.

Each person and group that obtained it viewed it as a trophy at first. However, as more and more odd things seemed to happen nearby it, they soon regarded it as cursed. Some said it was haunted but others scoffed at this. After all, how could a droid be haunted? Nevertheless, it passed from hand to hand until it made it to Tatooine, where the bravest of scavengers awaited. Jawa's delt with Tusken Raiders and the Hut's every other day, why would they fear an old droid skeleton?

So it waited aboard the droid filled sand-crawler. One day, someone would discover it again. And then who knows what kind of adventures would happen.

 **Hey guys, so this is my new story idea. Just something I thought of. I know this might not be my regular quality of writing but I thought it would be fun to do this and at this time in my life, I need something to write to calm me down. So this is more for my state of mind rather than for impressing others with my writing. Plus, this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone until I at least tried to write it. Turns out, I really enjoy it. I hope you enjoy it. Second chapter should be coming out immediately after this one.**


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Droid?

The sandy haired boy ran to catch up with the man ahead. He had just ran back from listening to his aunt and caught up to the Jawas conversing with his uncle. They talked for a bit, examined various droids. Before Owen Larrs continued interrogating the protocol droid in front of him, he turned to his nephew. "I'm sorry I was so harsh with you about spending time with your friends. Tell you what, you can find something you want to fix up on their ship and I'll buy it for you, okay?"

The boy blinked in suprise. "Really? But I thought you were saving all the money you can spare for a few more hands on the farm."

"I am." Owen confirmed. "And it can't be anything too expensive, alright Luke? But I know how much you like to tinker with things and maybe if it was something you wanted to fix instead of something you were forced to, it might seem like less of a chore."

"Gee thanks Uncle!" With an excited grin, Luke prepared to run into the ship to look around.

"Wait a second Luke. Get the red astrodroid and golden boy over here inside first. Then you can look around." Unfortunately, the last syllable had't yet escaped Owen's mouth before the little red, who was slowly making his way over to his new owners, blew his motivator in a cloud of smoke. "Oh hell! Luke, go inside if you want, I've got to fix this mess."

Still grinning despite the smokey air, Luke ran inside the Jawa ship, searching for the best gadget, toy or broken droid to fix up. He steadily made his way to the back of the ship, where he knew the Jawa's kept all of their broken merchandise, to prevent their customers from seeing them. Luke passed several broken blasters, an old Commando droid and a few astrodroids waiting for repairs (of which little red would soon be joining the ranks of). He kept going until something caught his eye.

At first, he only caught a glimpse of old durasteel. Moving closer, he could see metal claws that met to form feet. Further up were two legs attached to a hollow cage of a body which, although it had clearly seen better days judging by the scratches and burn marks lining it, was still a body for a formidable droid. Finally, he could see the head, shaped in what looked like a mask, chipped in some places and burned on the inside.

It was perfect, at least in Luke's mind. Enough damage that he could easily spend days fixing it up till it was perfect but not enough that he couldn't repair it. Even better, judging by the size of it, it could very well prove to be helpful working the moisture vaporators. That might even allow him to leave for the academy earlier.

With a smile he turned to some Jawa's nearby and asked for their help getting it off their ship. They sprang eagerly forward to help, too eagerly in fact. Luke didn't know Jawa's very well, but he did know droids. This one was beat up enough that they'd write it off as a lost cause, and even then they could sell it as scrap metal. So why were they so happy to be rid of it.

Oh well, thought Luke with a shrug. Who could ever claim to understand Jawa's anyways? He was getting a new project and maybe a new droid for the farm. He wasn't about to complain.

They wheeled the body out on a small hover cart. Whatever droids his uncle had picked were already inside the house, probably waiting for their cleaning. Owen himself was waiting by the door. He looked apprisingly at the droid before turning to a Jawa nearby to haggle.

Luke waited patiently for a moment before hearing his uncle exclaim "That much, seriously?" Disappointment hit him like a punch to the gut. "It's to much, isn't it?" He asked despairingly.

"Hell no, they're practically giving it away. You got yourself a deal!" Owen said, handing over a handful of credits immediately. With a chirp in their strange language, the Jawas tipped the droid body off the cart and scurried back onto their ship. Within a few moments, the bulky contraption was on its way across the sand dunes.

Together, Owen and Luke carried the droid into the workshop that Luke used for his tinkering. The golden one and the little blue astromech his uncle had chosen afterwards were already waiting. They dropped the mass of parts on the table nearby before Owen started talking again. "Start cleaning these two up before you start on your project. Dinner will be in a couple of hours if I know your aunt. You have until then to work, alright?" When Luke nodded, he regarded him approvingly. "Good. Get to work son."

With that, Owen left the workshop and Luke sprung forward to clean the two. The protocol droid was going into an oil bath when he introduced them both as C3-P0 and R2-D2. It wasn't long before he discovered the recording of the girl speaking to someone called Obi-Wan. Whoever that was.

Unfortunately, the recording stopped working just as he was thought he had fixed it. "Darn it." Luke's brow furrowed as he stared at the astromech, wondering what to do next. With a huff, he decided to leave it for now, and instead spend some time on his new project before he was called for dinner. Instructing the new droids to stay put before he came back to work on them some more later, he wandered over to the station where he'd left the fixer-upper.

Doing an initial examination, he noted the missing hands. It appeared that they had been sheared off by something, leaving only chared stumps. No matter, thought Luke, he could fix that. Next, he looked at the hollowed out chest cavity. It appeared to have held something before, but whatever it was, it was gone now. Same for whatever used to be in the head. But when he looked closer, Luke was overjoyed to find a usable memory processor and functional parts contained inside. Seemed he wouldn't need to replace everything to be able to reactivate the droid.

The sandy haired teen spent several minutes reconnecting wires, scrubbing scoarch marks and replacing the droid's eyes, which had been lost somehow, with red ones. Finally, with a short time to spare before dinner, he was ready to reactivate it. He leaned over, attached the last wire and threw the figurative 'on-switch'. Then he waited with baited breath for the droid to come back alive.

What he wasn't expecting was for a clawed hand to shoot out and latch itself around his neck as soon as the red eyes gained their light.

"Where am I?" Hissed out a mechanical voice.


End file.
